Experiment 104
by nukerjsr
Summary: A new, strange experiment appears on Kauai. However, with his intense psychological thought, he will break the mold of Lilo's duty to find a One True Place.
1. Activation and Information

Hello Lilo and Stitch fans! I have decided to jump back into this fandom with a new story and plans. I hope you all shall enjoy this.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **Activation and Information

As normal as Kokaua Town could get, it was rather peaceful being filled with activated and dormant genetic experiments. The sun was hanging in the middle of the sky, indicating a lack of outdoor activity. Everyone was busy with some task, be it work, school, or avoiding the heat. There was also a strange, small amount of tourists from the current climate, with the exception of a handful who are considered regulars by most of the natives.

One in particular, was in a newly constructed building that was placed by a beach. It was a psychology ward that was nestled by the hospital. A building like that was in high demand as everyone had been complaining about the same problem. It was constant bickering of mutated or unnatural animals who roamed the area. Usually people assumed it was something mythical or native life, however, local historians would prove it false.

From this breakthrough, Hawaiians quickly began seeing mental help. With the exception of those who knew what the animals actually were or too senile to notice. One special tourist was the first to apply for this newly installed treatment. For him and his newlywed wife had been assaulted by these creatures on more than one occasion. He is currently being treated for his many strange experiences.

"You have to help me. I keep seeing these strange creatures wondering around this island. They all had these strange powers, like superheroes." The nervous, unfocused tourist said.

The psychologist sighed. This particular worked was intelligent but strained. He scratched his Freudian beard trying to ponder a new way to approach this recurring problem. Nearly everyone in the island had problems of supernatural creatures. He was meant to deal with real emotional traumas and development issues; not the abnormal.

"Tell me about these animals you are seeing." The doctor said.

"Oh boy, you are in for a story." The patient responded. The analyst rolled his eyes. "I saw four of these things on my honeymoon. They were like aliens. There were two who were really dog-sized but surprisingly athletic. One of them survived a collapsing building, while the other seemed to blow like a foghorn right in my face!"

The psychologist looked upwards. He had heard the story about one in particular who was dog-sized and had an unnatural constitution. How many of these weird animals are there anyway?

"Then there was another who looked like a long, skinny, green noodle. And one eye at the end of his head! He didn't really seem to have any powers but was carrying like this vacuum gun. Finally, when me and my wife went to the museum, we saw a big whale or shark-ish alien. He was like twelve feet tall and was wearing some kind of uniform!"

"Wait." The psychoanalyst interrupted. Something different was now thrown into the mix. "Wouldn't other people say something about this?"

"Well, at first I thought that it was some sort of Samoan. But no human can be that tall."

"Hmm…is that it?"

"Yes doctor."

"It seems as though that you may be suffering from a mild form of dementia or hysteria that would cause you to see things that aren't really there."

"Oh no, that's horrible! Wait…aren't I a bit young to have that?"

"Not necessarily. Mental illnesses can occur at any age. Tell me, do you own any animals? Do you have a history of head injuries or alcoholism?"

"Not at all. I'm allergic to most mammals and I don't drink. And I never had any head injuries."

At that point, the doctor hit a snag. He tightened his face as he had to find a new scapegoat of why this person may be seeing these organisms. Everyone was talking about them. But they can't be existent, for there is no creature like that at all. Was the entire island mentally disturbed? He looked around for a possible was to stall for time. Other than see the books and boring scenery of the room, he had to look for an answer. Until his eyes hit the table.

On the table were basic accessories. But the item that particular caught his eye was a candy dish. It was filled with several high quality mints. They were pure white, to ensure their long-lasting wintergreen flavor. With the exception of one enlarged mint at the top. But sometimes food companies do mistakes like that. He knew that it would be the best solutions.

Pushing the dish forward he asked: "How about you tell me more? And try some mints, they will relax you."

"Thanks."

The tourist looked at the mints curiously. They didn't see of any particular flavor, but he assumed that people like psychologists would have the high-quality version. He was in need of some relief, so he decided to take the largest mint he could see. But unbeknownst to him, the white sphere was engraved with the numbers of "104". He licked the item hoping for joy; however he immediately made a grimace upon contact with his tongue.

"Ew! What is this made of? Rock? He would soon find out. The so called 'mint' was coated with his saliva. It triggered the sphere's true purpose. It strangely began to glow and grow, causing the tourist to panic and toss the thing.

Both of the humans stood up in amazement as the candy was expanding like a miniature sun. They watched in awe as the humble item was acting extreme bizarre. What was the cause of this? A hallucination or some sort of deception of the brain? The sphere then reached to the height of half of the wall. At that point, it looked like it was covered it a yellow net. From that color, it exploded in a flash of light and strangely creating the sound of something technical like a sliding door. Beheld from the light was something neither of the earthlings would assume.

For from the blast, was a creature. I had mere height that would look as if it would stare at a normal human's kneecaps. The body covered in a charcoal color with the exception of dark gray around his stomach, lower jaw, ears, and paws. His fur had a peculiar trait on each of his arms. Each had a stripe that swirled around his arm, beginning at the middle of his palm and ending at the correlating shoulder. The stripe on the left was white; the right one, black. With all these features, one would believe he would match all over. But attached to his short legs were pair of hooves. Each was circular in shape, except for the front that had two points aiming forward like an upside-down triangle.

However, this organism's head was truly the most interesting part of all. He had ears that were particularly close to his head. But they were short and jagged in a fashion similar to his hooves. He had an odd amount of hair placed around the back of his head. On closer inspection, his right cuspid would be shown even if his mouth was closed. Finally he had a basic set of eyes. However, there was a small lined mark on top of his forehead.

The psychologist felt hostile, yet overall intrigued in the creature. He inched closer to him in order to take a closer examination. It looked dormant, so the monster would most likely not attack him. The man stared at it deeply, particularly focused at the mark on his head. Was it a burn from the flash they had to experience? Or perhaps an extra patch of fur. It was neither.

The two humans screamed at the top of their lungs and ran out of the room. Mesmerized and frightened, they even sprinted out of the building from what they have witnessed. For it was no mark at all.

It was an eye.

A green eye. And as it was awakened, his other two eyes opened. They both mirrored a yellow-green color that would blind any normal being, which the poor doctor had to experience. But as the light hit the doctor, it was instantly burned in the experiment's brain. His ears and eyes moved around trying to understand what he was looked at. His middle eye rolled into the back at his head, and viewed that human as on a computer screen.

Focusing on the human, he viewed the principals of what he had studied. The skin was dark brown. The language it spoke was English. The race was hominid, in the species of Homo Sapien. From these facts, he could discover the dominate life in their environment. His technological mind had fused this information together and quickly transported through the neurons in his brain. It now seemed as this basic data was fully understood.

The experiment had sought life now. Slowly moving, he tested his body for complete functionality. His eyes had faded from a harlequin color to a simple black. He moved his pupils around while closing his third, in order to discover any information on his surroundings. At one side of the room, there was a large glass window taking up nearly the entire wall. Past it was the true splendor of Hawaii's nature.

He quickly thought of a simple plan to exit this room. Walking towards the glass, he extended sharp nail. The nails of most experiments were powerful enough to deal with objects like glad. He carved a rectangular shape starting from the base near the carpet. As the shape was made, he placed his hoof on the material, making sure it was perfectly leveled. Using force, he pushed the glass out of the room and onto the slanted roof.

104 jumped from the carved exit and onto the piece of slab. His weight quickly shifted to the board causing it to slide down building. The change in movement made him grin in anticipation. Hitting a ledge, he plummeted downward to field of grass. Pushing his legs, he sprung from the glass. The makeshift board broke on a nearby tree, while the experiment planted his limbs onto the ground.

The alien quickly stood up ready for more investigation. He scouted the local infrastructure for more life. There was one nearby building that caught his interest. It had a simple floor decorated in green, red and blue wood. However, it had a room that was extraordinarily tall. Buildings like this on other planets usually meant it would be a government housing of sorts. But he was wrong.

The black experiment walked slowly to this structure. But as he walked, he would take notice of all features of this world. The temperature was hot, but had a nice cooling breeze to compliment it. The grass had felt like a soothing balm to his hooves compared to glass or carpet.

As he reached the building, he gently opened the door in order to slip in. He hoped that he would learn more on this society from the leaders that would follow it. But this was quickly dashed.

For a large building, there were only 6 humanoids in it. He saw six underdeveloped females and one overfed adult. They were also during the most peculiar thing. With clothes made from plants, they seemed to move in a relaxing and peaceful dance. 104 chose not to interrupt what was going on. He simply stood there in order to not cause any attention.

"Okay girls, good session today. I'll be sure to meet you all on Friday for our big dance recital. Just be sure to practice and have fun." The male said.

104 decided to take further observation into these humanoids, especially since they seemed to diverse more than what he saw. The teacher of the group and one of the girls had shared the color of the psychologist he saw earlier today. Three of the other girls with varying hair color had a strange pink skin. And there were two others who had different shades of brown. They all comfortably walked from the stage towards the door.

The experiments slipped out of the room in order to keep his surveillance unnoticed. He moved towards the side of a set of stairs as a perfect hiding space. The six girls dashed through the doors, feeling glad that their form of discipline had been lifted. They then quickly formed a circle, discussing many plans that had to make for the rest of the day.

104 then gasped, as he looked towards of the girls in awe. The native skinned one had a peculiar animal with her. That looked almost like him. Except he did not have gray fur, hooves, and an extra eye.

"I don't ever recall something like that being created." The experiment thought to himself. What in the world had happened since he had gone? He couldn't think of it for now, for the human females began conversing:

"I can't wait for this Friday." The girl with the experiment mentioned.

"I know, Lilo. This'll be my first recital. I wonder what I should do."

"You should do something involving the dead, like what I'm doing Victoria."

"Hmmf." The red-headed snorted.

"What's wrong Mertle?"

"You _always_ do something on skeletons or vampires or zombies or mummies."

"So?"

"So, it's weird. And crazy."

"Yeah…" The three non-speaking girls at that moment said.

104 blinked. Arguing over a ritualistic dance? The undead? Little girls who have been lobotomized? There must be more to this.

"Oh, I just dance with what works for me."

"Ih!" The experiment enthusiastically agreed. The hiding experiment recognized that pretty quickly. Turian, the common language of his creator.

Myrtle rolled her eyes. "Well of course your disfigured mutt would agree with anything you do. I bet your family of weirdos would feel the same way."

The native girl's eyebrows moved downward. "Now you take that back! My family is not weird."

"Oh Weirdlo, of course they are weird! Even your parenting set up is weird! You have a sister, an ugly aunt and uncle, and _no parents_"

"That tears it!"

"Lilo, don't! Remember what _kumu_ said."

The black haired girl listened to what she echoed. That red-head had taken it too far. But Moses does not want to see her fighting again.

"You're right Victoria"

"Excuse me…" A random voice said.

All the girls and the "dog" turned their heads and attention to the voice. Upon sight, they saw the odd, yet inquisitive experiment 104. He had been eavesdropping for the most part, but felt that interaction with this race would help his experience better. While he walked casually to the group, most of them had a hostile presence.

"Oh no! It's more of Weirdlo's ugly dogs!"

"Who are you?" Lilo asked.

"Er…I don't really have a name. But I am a type of intergalactic experiment."

"Cousin!" Experiment 626 instantly perked up from that statement.

Even though he saw the other experiment light up with joy, 104 decided to not to focus on him. He had to learn on the subject at hand.

"You." He pointed at the belligerent human leader. "Why are you so angry?"

Mertle was puzzled. The experiment had freaked her out, but he had a strange calm and intelligent attitude and voice. "I…I don't know. She's weird."

"Well, explain to me. Is it taboo to like supernatural things such as zombies and mummies?"

"No." Said Lilo. "Villains like that have fans in the millions!"

"Hmm…" The experiment peeked back at Mertle "So, you really _don't_ have a reason for arguing with her."

"Of course I do!" The girl said defense.

"I don't think so. You see, you have several problems that indicate you are not worthy of insulting."

This caught Lilo's attention quite strongly. She never liked it when Mertle would insult her. Yet this experiment is completely standing up for her and telling Mertle why she shouldn't. This made her feel good and quite entertained at the matter.

"From your skin, it appears you are not from this particular area. Your hair looks severely aged, you have skewed vision that causes you to wear those rather large bifocals, and you are overweight."

Lilo, Stitch and Victoria couldn't help but snicker at that statement. Mertle, steaming with rage, decided to simply blow off that comment. She simply scoffed and flipped her hair.

"You're wrong. I'm beautiful."

"Yeah!" Her three cohorts said in a long nagging tone.

"Nope." 104 dismissed. "And it appears your followers have no self-esteem or intelligence either." The three girls made puzzled looks.

"You sure know a lot." Victoria complemented.

"In fact, if she knows a lot more than you, and she didn't even do anything to provoke you…" He pointed at Lilo. "She should attack you."

"All right!" Lilo stated cheerfully. She made a devious grin at Mertle, who in turn made quite the opposite face.

At that point, the Hawaiian girl pounced on her with enthusiasm and vigor, knowing she was allowed to attack her. Mertle's friends decided to simply run away to make sure that it wouldn't happen to then. 626 laughed gleefully as he knew the pale skinned one deserved it. Victoria and 104 just grinned. The experiment felt pleased that his words were being taken into action. He most likely had a lot to explain to this planet.

* * *

Please Comment and Critique!


	2. Research

**Chapter 2:** Research

A few minutes after that incident, Lilo, Stitch and the unknown experiment were walking down a dirt road. 104 grinned to himself seeing how violence could quickly ensue between the humans on this planet. Lilo and Stitch were doing the same as attacking someone as annoying and deserving as Myrtle was something that should have been done much sooner. But there was a bigger concern going on in the 104's mind. Why was an experiment so obedient with this human child?

104 had never seen this experiment before. There were a ton of things he could not understand, but they had to be figured out. The blue experiment was strange, as his abilities couldn't be deduced from simply looking at him. His fur color seemed like his only strange quality. His creator might have gone soft, if the experiment can't pose as a threat. After all, this little girl was able to control him. 104 had to know.

"Hey." The black experiment said. Lilo quickly turned her head. "Who's he?" He pointed towards his intergalactic cousin.

"Oh, I should have introduced you." She said formally. "This is Stitch, otherwise known as Experiment 626!"

Stitch quickly perked as his name was mentioned. He stared at 104 and simply wove his hand. "Hi."

"626? I'm only known as 104. What can he do?"

The duo smirked from that statement. At the time of his mentioning this, they had reached a tall, blue, wooden building. Stitch sprinted towards a customized land-vehicle and picked it over his head with ease.

"Ta-da." Stitch said proudly.

"Stitch can also think like a supercomputer and also has several unique powers."

"Why do you call 626 Stitch?

"Because, I named him that."

"Ok." 104 crossed his arms. "What kind of name would you give me?"

"Hmm…" Lilo thought. "How about Thinker? You are very smart."

The experiment stared back at her blankly. "I don't really like that name. It's kind of bland."

"How about Wiseguy?"

"Er, that doesn't really work as a name."

"Would you like to be called Smarty-pants?"

The experiment smirked. "Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

Lilo looked back in shock.

"If you are giving me names based off my intelligence, how did you come up with a name like Stitch for him?"

Lilo thought about that for a sec. She never had a case where an experiment questioned her judgment when it came to name giving. But she just met this experiment, so she had plenty of time to come up with more names.

"I'll get back to you on that. Let me introduce you to your temporary home." With that, the trio walked up the stairs to the Pelekai household.

As they opened the door, 104 was introduced to a true human household. It was quite simple, mostly made of wood with matching décor. There was an unusual amount of space for a house like this, due to the low cost of all the items he could see. However, it did seem to have all the necessities needed for a family. But as he looked through the room, there was a rather big, blatant elephant in the room.

A one-eyed, emotional elephant.

"No Chad! Don't give up on Mary just because she's in a coma!" He made a sleight pause from that statement. "For the 12th time…"

"Pleakley! We're home!" Lilo said in a happy tone.

"Oh, hey there." The alien said casually as he walked closer to her. 104 looked over this being quite thoroughly. Along with that large bulging eye, he also had three amorphous feet and a small antenna on his head. This was a completely different creature than the human or experiment, so what would it be doing here? But as the black experiment thought over that, his ears were quickly surged with a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The green life form panicked just as he was becoming friendly. He quickly got into a defense stance while glaring at the unacquainted guest. "Lilo, why did you have to bring in another little monster?"

It finally hit 104; he knew what the creature was. "A Plorgian?"

"How does he know what I am?!"

The new experiment looked over the specimen. "Yes, a Plorgian sounds right. I can tell from skin, feet and eyeball."

"Well, I would like to know what _you_ are! You're just another one of Jumba's creations. What do you do? Crush bones? Eat rugs? Make people spontaneously combust?!"

104 grinned from that statement. Oddly as he was doing that, the black streak on his arm was glowing faintly. It caused a dim aura to emit from him causing some attention from Lilo and Stitch.

"Pleakley stupidhead." Stitch said bluntly. "You anger cousin!"

"Tell me." The experiment said. "Are all Plorgians hostile and unintelligent?"

"What?" The said alien asked.

"It's quite simple that you are yelling and acting strange just from my presence. You really have no reason to fear for question my being of here. Especially because there is a experiment who is nearly identical."

Pleakley was intrigued by that statement. "Well I suppose you are well-spoken for a creature like yourself."

"And considering how confused and responsive you have been, I seriously doubt the IQ of your species." 104 said dryly.

"Now you take that back! I'll have you know I'm a classified expert on Earth Studies!"

"Earth…" He turned to Lilo. "Is that the planet we are on?" She nodded.

"Explain to me then why a foreign alien should be trusted with a position that would be much better given by a native." He extended his arm to the Hawaiian girl. "Clearly, this underage girl knows more of the planet than you do. It's better to rely on the true source of information than outside opinions. With that statement, it makes me question why you would even be here. Instead of learning more about Earth culture, history and terrain or being at a university, you are on this planet watching stories about injury and romance. The fact that you are here leaves me to believe that you are not living up to your duties or hiding from a bigger threat."

As he stopped, the three people in the room looked completely dumbfounded by his speech. An analysis on existence was something never expected from an experiment meant for chaos and destruction. Pleakley especially could not believe the words that escaped from the monster's mouth. No one from earth, not even Jumba's creations would have the gall to explain his position in the world. He just couldn't take the pressure that was placed on him.

The alien's large eyelid wrinkled, along with his mouth. He looked away and pointed at 104 with frustration.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He screeched.

Just as quickly as he said that, he ran out of the room. He was bawling particularly loud because this was an insult. Not like his normal crying that comes from real life or acted drama. The duo of Lilo and Stitch looked at him in amazement, while he stared back in a blasé manner.

"I don't think I've ever seen an experiment do that to Pleakley."

104 crossed his arms. "He should have expected some confrontation from insulting me like that. If he's over-emotional like that, then he shouldn't be hostile around everyone."

"Mmhmm." Stitch agreed. He personally had to deal with the alien's excessive ramblings.

Suddenly a voice rang out from the hall.

"Why is Pleakley crying this time? Did 626 break the TV again?"

The voice would soon be shown in a second alien. This one was completely opposite of the one-eyed noodle. He was rather large in frame both in weight and height. His skin was a combination of extremely dark blue and coral. He also had an interesting eye feature, but with four yellow eyes instead one large one.

As he walked into the room he quickly saw that television was neither busted nor out of sync. However he did see that the little girl and his proudest creation were in the room. But with the normal scenery, there was a formation of grey in the room to catch two of his eyes. He huddled over to see what it was, but soon he grinned after getting a better glimpse.

"Ah, now I see why Pleakley was shedding the tears." He picked up the irregular experiment in glee. "It was 104's work!"

"Jumba?" Lilo asked innocently. "What does 104 do?"

"Oh, give me a second." He sat on the regular wooden furniture, positioning himself and placing the experiment next to him. He coughed his throat getting ready to speak.

"Experiment 104 was one of my earlier and ingenious creations. While not using physical strength to create havoc, he'd use his powerful mind to cause misery on my enemies with psychological warfare! Clearly shining from my evil genius brain." He giggled from the statement.

"104 also has several traits to indicate his functions. These include additional ocular organ located in center of forehead. He also contains a streak on each arm to give a threatening appearance on whatever subject he may be ridiculing. Also you may want to be taking notice of hooves and not paws. These were added as defense mechanism in case any small cranium villain would attempt to attack him."

"And I thank you for every ability." 104 said to his creator while nudging his head sweetly to his massive side.

"So he's kind of like experiment 322." Lilo stated.

"On the contrary little girl. 104 gives psychological comments and facts towards people's opinions and beliefs. 322 gives straight insults. Is not really as evil, but the results can vary. I suppose with the enlarged brain mass, 104 has given his own thoughts on what is wrong and right."

"As long as they deserve it, I'll criticize anyone Jumba." The said experiment mentioned.

"So what would be the best thing for him to do?" The Hawaiian girl asked.

"In order for 104 to perfect his evil functioning, he must study the way all earthlings commune and live. This will give him all knowledge he needs in order to create the criticisms for pure chaos! Best source for this would being galactic wide web."

With that statement, the group traveled to Jumba's room. Thankfully, Pleakley tears wouldn't interrupt any necessary information the experiment needed to know. As they entered the room, there were two computers. There was a natural sized personal computer, and a small, light blue, oval-shaped laptop. The creator quickly gave 104 a seat by the two pieces of technology.

"The internet is a great way to find information on how humans think." Lilo stated.

"The computer next to you is experiment database. In case you need to speak with others in the event of problem."

"Thanks." The black experiment complemented.

"Here, take this." Lilo handed him a list of websites to use. "These are some of the most popular websites used by people all over the world. I'm sure this will help you."

"Good luck, cousin!" Stitch said happily. As 626 said that, the three left the room to leave the psychological warfare experiment to his duty.

2 days later…

104 sat quietly in Jumba's room, continuing his research. An aura of darkness and murmurs swirled from the presence of the experiment's searching. His eyes were wide open, yet crusted due to the lack of sleep. He was in a rather dormant state, simply trying to absorb all of the information he could. His breaks and needs were minimal, as performing the necessary steps for his primary function was all that mattered to him.

It was almost as if he was living as a shadow. He would ignore the other aliens while they were sleeping or doing humdrum activities. However, there was an unknown source of growing concern from the residents.

The door slowly creaked open. The experiment paid no care to this as he had been analyzing a rather large article on the internet. The footsteps seemed louder than usual, almost as if they were being forced into the wooden floor. Suddenly, they stopped, but 104 could realize there was a force breathing against him. As he turned his head, he would see another member of the ohana.

This life form was peculiar to the experiment. She looked as Lilo, but with several physical changes. These included increases in height, weight, and body structure as he read that humans had to go through during maturity. But oddly enough, this figure was glaring at him deathly, as if he had been performing a heinous crime. She spoke quickly and bluntly to the enthralled creature.

"I want you to leave."

"Why?" 104 asked dryly, but not showing care.

"Because, you have overstayed your welcome."

"I was never told I had to leave."

"You need to."

"I don't even know who you are. Why should I listen?"

"I am Nani! Lilo's older sister."

"Ok."

"I'm the head of this household. And I would like you to leave."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're taking the food and stealing the electricity!"

From that notice, a sleepy Lilo and Stitch woke from their small beds. They slided from their beds together, still with their pajamas on. As they went down the elevator, they passed the hallway in order to get to the kitchen. But before they could reach it, 626's ears picked up slightly. His alertness leapt causing him to run near the source of the sound.

He had reached where Nani's voice had echoed, Jumba's room. A tired Lilo followed him. Luckily, the two aliens were watching a movie peacefully in the living room. Stitch placed his ear onto the wall to get a good sound of what they were saying. But hearing a certain voice, he could only say two words.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh oh what, Stitch?"

"Nani and Cousin fighting."

"Oh boy…we had enough trouble keeping Belle; I'm not sure how this'll turn out." Inside the room, the bickering had commenced.

"Look, I seriously don't see the problem in me doing this research." 104 said defensively, but calmly.

"The fact is, is that you've spent two days here sitting around and doing nothing. I know that you are supposed to do something for the community, why don't you do it? Or support this family."

This caught the experiment's attention. He turned his chair to look at his opponent face to face. "First off, that's why I'm studying Earth information. It's to make myself better. And two, if you have financial problems, I'm the least of your worries. Get Jumba or Pleakley to work, because they would leech off more funds than I do."

Nani stopped to ponder at that second. She had never considered asking the two intergalactic aliens to do work. Despite how they looked, they would blend in nicely with a crowd. And even though Jumba spent time making inventions, experiments and as a handyman, Pleakley did absolutely nothing.

"Well, I just don't trust that you are here. Doing nothing."

104 grabbed the list of websites from his desk and handed it to the larger girl. "Your little sister has given me plenty of good websites to go to in order to get my work done faster."

She blinked. "_These_ websites?" He nodded. "You can't trust this website…even though it has tons of information, anyone can submit to it!"

104's level of disdain instantly rose. Unaccomplishment is a large peeve for anyone, but if you don't break or get good data for it, it just seems empty.

"Darn…you'll have to give me some extra days to research."

"No way!" She said irritated. "You've been here way to long!"

104 jumped from his chair. His aura of black soon began to overpower the shine from the computer monitors. He focused his attention at vigor at the being who caused him this ferocity.

"Now listen to me carefully. Simply because I have been sitting here and doing nothing does not me you can kick me out. I have done nothing to affect you or anyone else living here. No one has complained. No one has addressed me. But you seriously have the gall to stomp on my simple accomplishment?"

She groaned. "You need to respect what people have are doing for you!"

"And yet you haven't realized that in order to receive respect that you must earn it. I did not know you had existed, so when you barged in here demanding I leave, you expect I enjoy it? The true problem is your belligerence. Simply because I am an experiment with no noticeable function does not mean you have the right to rule over me. All I ask is for my little demands and this computer, hardly a threat to what the other experiments can do. So just leave me be, and let me do my work."

104 relaxed himself then as he quickly turned to his work. He was peeved that he had to close most of his programs, but at least the information on the experiments would prove to be useful.

Nani however was simply amazed. She was rarely told anything to her in a gutsy or serious manner. The statements echoed through her head. The experiments she looked down upon would usually cause destruction at arrival. But powerful, truthful statement was something she couldn't expect. Instead of blasting off at the experiment, she ran out the door. It was slammed in a loud manner.

The duo of Lilo and Stitch swiftly dodged the yelled at Nani. They were both in question wondering what had happened. Without conflict though, they walked to the kitchen in order to get a drink. But they were still confused with what happened.

"What do you think happened?" The little girl asked.

626 made a little smirk. "Cousin beat Nani." After their drinks were gotten, they walked back to bed.

Another 2 days later…

The Pelekai family was happily enjoying breakfast. Due to his psychological prowess, 104 were able to stay for his studies. Nani however didn't want to make a large deal out of what had transpired. She was thankful this occurred with little care from the others.

Quietly, a strained 104 slid his hooves in the room. All attention and eyes were placed on his presence. He was able to grab a nearby chair and rest it near the table. He had enough energy to place his bottom on the furniture at wait for his food. At the moment, Jumba was making extra waffles from the large appetite for himself and 626. He laid a syrup-soaked waffle down near the experiment on a plate.

"So 104." Nani said confidently. "You get all your research done?"

"Yep." 104 said happily. "I believe now I will finally be able to do my primary function flawlessly."

"Excellent!" His creator said in jubilee.

"So now we can find you your **One True Place**, huh 104?" Lilo said proudly.

"No." He said sternly.

"What?!" Everyone responded.

But he couldn't respond. For his fatigued mind was stuck inside the sticky plate.


End file.
